Falling
by katie-elise
Summary: Raito is falling, in more ways than one. LxLight


_A/N: So I definitely woke up at 2 AM from the dream that inspired this fic, realized I wanted to write a fic about it, and jotted this whole thing in my journal before falling back asleep. Most freaking terrifying dream of my life. I actually called my parents, since it was only 10 PM back home. _

_I know I said I wouldn't be around for awhile, being in Ireland and such (it's freaking awesome), and it's only cause this DEMANDED to be written NOW, that I wrote it. It's not TERRIBLY romantic...but whatever. I think I give the feeling of my dream pretty well. Hopefully. :P_

_Oh, and I think I had this dream cause I read one too many drama/horror lxlight fan fics. Note to self: never read those and eat rhubarb yoghurt right before bed. Rinse, Review, Repeat! Much love. 3_

Raito sat on the edge of his bed, gathering himself before exiting his bedroom. He seemed to be mildly dizzy with nervousness; it felt as though the room were swaying back and forth.

He gripped the blankets tighter as the swaying feeling escalated, and quickly wondered if he was going insane when he felt the entire hotel begin to creak and move side to side, light fixtures swinging and flickering in and out. People could be heard screaming down the corridors, and Raito saw debris fall from the doorway.

He couldn't make a sound, couldn't even comprehend what was happening; his brain seemed to have frozen, and his body with it.

Then the whole room began to shudder and shake in addition to the swaying. It was a noise unlike any Raito had ever heard; rumbling plus the creaking and breaking of steel, all over toned by shattering glass.

The shaking intensified; even the covers beneath Raito's fingers trembled, and he realized that this must be an earthquake. With this belated thought that broke through the fog over his brain came a myriad of others, most prominently "I have to get out of here", quickly followed by "Am I going to die?"

Raito tried to push himself up off the bed; it would not do to fall 42 stories and be buried under another 21, but no matter how his arms strained they could not lift him. The shaking and swaying was simply too strong. He tried again, pushing harder, and when he failed once more to yield any results, true fear crept in.

This was it, he was going to die. He HAD to move, but he couldn't. Raito's eyes were wide with horror as he saw a gigantic chunk of concrete ceiling fall just outside his door, and then his world fell apart.

The building collapsed, flinging Raito back onto the bed. He watched the floor tilt and fall away in morbid fascination, and then the ceiling came down and he saw nothing at all.

Quicker than was possible he was buried. Done for. Would never have the slightest hope of surviving both the fall and the crushing force of the floors above.

Suffocating panic rose in his throat; he was about to die. Strangely he felt no pain; he couldn't feel anything at all. The darkness had a hold on him, creeping in from the edges of his vision to overtake him, moving relentlessly towards the middle. He had a scant moment to fear the nothingness of death with all his might, and then it was over.

Raito woke up with a start, for all intents and purposes still falling, still dying under tons of concrete. Then his eyes registered the light coming through the blinds, and he inhaled the sweetest breath of his life. Relief washed through him; he was never so happy to see the now-familiar hotel room in all his life.

The quick respite was swiftly replaced by fear anew. It had all been so vivid, so real, and he couldn't quite shake the feeling of dying. His heart, which had started slow but deafening in his ears, had retreated to his chest and was now beating fast enough to make him dizzy, just like in his nightmare. Raito took a few steadying breaths and reached about the bed, hazily searching for something, _anything_, to comfort him and tell him he was alive.

His seeking had found L at the other end of the chain, and his adrenaline filled muscles yanked the sleeping man into his arms, clutching the detective close to his chest and breathing in the light fresh scent of his hair.

Still not entirely calmed, he jumped out of bed, dragging a now awake, groggy, and confused L into the bathroom behind him to splash some water on his face.

L looked at him oddly, gaze laced with worry, but knew better than to say anything.

Raito felt a sudden need to be out of the room; to be in open air with nothing above his head but sky. He started for the small balcony, again pulling L behind him and onto the mossy little wrought iron structure.

The cool air hit his face, and as soon as Raito saw the stars were out he felt an immense sense of calm. He stared up at them for some time, picking out O'Bryan, his favorite constellation, and taking solace in its unchanging familiarity.

L, seeing him finally relax, padded up next to him, allowing the excess chain to curl on the ground. He reached out tentatively with skinny, pale fingers and laid his hand lightly on the soft cloth covering Raito's forearm.

Raito turned his face to look at L, and L's eyes silently enquired if he was alright.

Raito gave one last, semi-relieved shudder, and pulled L into their second embrace of the night. L's dark eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he gently wrapped long arms around Raito's very softly shivering torso.

One of Raito's hands disentangled itself from the back of L's shirt and made the journey up to his face, gently grasping and tilting L's chin so they were looking at each other.

L's eyes were still worried, but Raito's were level and confident as he bent his head to capture L's lips with his own.

He started by simply grasping L's jutting lower lip between both of his, moving his mouth slightly to massage it.

He glanced from under his eyelashes at L, whose eyes were half lidded and fluttering in a mixture of nervous anticipation and ecstasy.

Raito moved in for the kill, working his mouth progressively more passionately against the detective's own, and running his hands under L's shirt and up his smooth back, causing the man to shudder and melt into Raito's arms.

The could both feel the world they knew progressively slipping away from them, but this time they were falling together.


End file.
